Lullabies of Eraklyon
by WorldSeeker
Summary: A fluffy Sky/Bloom one shot placed somewhere around Season 3. After three months of searching for her birth parents, Bloom returns to Alfea excited and nervous to see Sky again.


**Ah, Winx Club. Hours and hours of choppy dialogue, bad animation, and blinking AWESOME storylines. Not to mention hilarious characters. **

**Sigh. Two months in, and I'm already breaking my own rules. Alright, TECHNICALLY, this scene is not 100% consistent with the show, or the movies. And to my knowledge, Bloom never actually made a three month trip to Domino to research her birth parents. But hey, it COULD HAVE happened somewhere in the middle of Season 3! If, you know, there was actually a way to get to Domino (Or Sparks, for you Nickelodean dubbers).**

**ANYWAYS: This is just a basic one-shot, and unless someone has a brilliant plot bunny they'd like to suggest, that's what it'll stay. I wrote this because****relationships fascinate me, and I happen to love Sky and Bloom!**

"Hey." Sky smiled softly, taking her hand in his. She found herself blushing and looked away quickly, but not before a smile stole across her lips. "Welcome back." He said.

It was silly, that those three generic little words made her heart beat faster-maybe it was just hearing his voice again, after all these months-but they did.

"It's good to be back." She replied. "One thing about Alfea, it never changes. And it's great to see the Winx again." She grinned at the thought of her zany friends. "They're probably planning an ambush for me up in the dorms. And an interrogation."

"I don't doubt it." Sky said over-seriously. They laughed together, and then silence fell between them. Bloom turned, pretending to admire the surrounding forest as she tried to think of what to say.

It was silly. Three months apart, and how many nights had she wished she could talk to him? The whole trip here she had thought of what she would say to him, how they would greet each other, and now...now everything she'd planned seemed a bit...forward. What if he didn't feel as strongly as he had when they'd said goodbye?

She stole a sidelong glance at him and caught him doing the same. They both looked away, embarrassed, before Sky laughed again. "You know, I had this whole plan in my head of what I was going to say when I saw you again, practically a whole speech, and now..." his eyes traveled over her face, softening before he continued, "Now I finally see you, and it's all gone right out of my head."

Bloom looked up, shocked to hear her exact predicament come out of Sky's mouth, then grinned shyly. "Same here." She confessed.

Sky chuckled and took her hand in his, stroking her palm with his thumb. "Well if how beautiful you look tonight continues to render me speechless..."

Bloom looked down, trying to hide her blush. But then Sky gently lifted her chin, and she found herself melting into those deep, blue eyes. She saw the way he looked at her, and the world faded away to nothing. The sky could have caught fire and Bloom wouldn't have noticed. Her breath caught as he murmured "Then I'll just have to show you."

And then Sky kissed her, long and sweet and slow, with an aching tenderness that turned everything inside her starry and bright and made her knees feel like water. Slowly but surely the world faded away until there was nothing left, nothing but her and Sky and the kiss that said everything she'd hoped to hear. One hand cupped her neck while the other pressed the small of her back, and Bloom felt her arms slide up and around Sky's neck seemingly of their own accord as she leaned into him. The kiss deepened, and a heartbeat later Bloom was desperately lost. Lost in the feeling of Sky's lips against hers, lost in the way his hands followed the curve of her spine and got tangled in her hair...

She was halfway to forgetting how to breathe when Sky finally pulled away.

"Gods I missed you." He whispered, pushing back a stray lock of her fiery red hair, his hand warm against her face a second longer than necessary.

Bloom opened her mouth to say the same, then realized with horror that her eyes were blurring. Tucking her head against his chest she let the two salty traitors fall unseen as Sky stroked her hair. She'd missed him so much, and now her stupid girly feelings wouldn't let her say it.

Bloom pulled back a bit and stood straight, shaking her head and laughing away the lump in her throat. "You're quite good at speeches." She teased. Sky grinned, and the silence between them was broken.

"Ah, Bloom!" He picked her up and spun her around, laughing as she cried out in surprise and threw her arms around his neck for balance. "Three months and you haven't changed a bit."

Bloom smiled, then sighed as he put her down. "I may not have changed, but I have learned a lot." She walked back to the balcony. "But still not enough." She said quietly.

She heard him walk up behind her. "You didn't find them?"

Without turning, Bloom shook her head.

"I know they're still alive though. I can feel it. Oritel and Marion, my birth parents, they can't have just vanished! I spent three months on Domino trying to find something—anything—that could give me a clue as to where they are, but there was nothing."

She felt his arms wrap around her from behind. "You tried your best." Sky said quietly. "You'll find them, I know you will."

Bloom leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes. This is what she'd missed the most. These quiet moments where Sky would just hold her, no words or gestures needed. She never felt as safe as when his strong arms pulled her close, with an unspoken promise to never let go, until whatever fear or sorrow she felt had drained away, replaced by a feeling of peace and safety and love she'd never felt anywhere else.

Eyes still closed, she turned in Sky's arms and wrapped her own around his waist, head resting against his chest. Tenderly he began stroking her hair, and she gave a small sigh of contentment.

They stayed like that for a small eternity, watching the sun set. And when the first stars appeared, Sky began to speak, whispering into her hair all she had missed while she'd been away. He told her stories of their friends that made her laugh, and stories of monsters they'd faced that made her hold him tight. Near the end, he spoke in halting tones about the lonely nights where the missing got so bad he couldn't sleep. Holding her tighter than ever before-laughing at himself but wanting her to know-he told her of the night he stole one of the school's Skyriders, fully intent on coming after her, before remembering the promise he'd made not to.

After he had finished, she told him about Domino. The tall majestic towers that still stood amidst the crumbled ruins of her home world, and the empty silence that filled her parent's castle. Smiling and excited Bloom shared what she had learned from the libraries and museums preserved underground. And then, her head nestled in the curve of his neck, she whispered about the worst nights, the nights she dreamed about him, only to wake up with an empty ache in her chest.

And then when they'd run out of things to say, Sky did something no one else in the world had ever heard him do. It was one of their secrets, and that made it all the more special. Low and quiet in her ear, Sky began to sing.

As soft lullabies of Eraklyon filled her mind Bloom felt herself growing drowsy, and didn't care. There was no place she'd rather fall asleep than in Sky's arms. She leaned against his chest and sighed deeply.

"Tired?" Sky said softly.

Bloom shook her head quickly. "No."

"Really." Sky raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

This time when he kissed her, her knees did give out, and it was thanks to Sky's almost inhuman reflexes that he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Either you are tired, or I'm a much better kisser than I thought." Sky teased.

"Don't go." She mumbled softly into his neck as he carried her up the stairs to her dorm. Her arms laced around his neck once more, and she could hear his heartbeat.

"I have to; Bloom, you're exhausted, and curfew is soon anyways."

"But I want to stay with you..." she yawned, her eyes drooping despite her protests.

Nestled into his shoulder as she was, Bloom missed the look Sky gave her at that moment. In his arms he held the most precious thing in his world, and it showed as he gazed at her with with all the love and affection in his heart.

They reached the top of the stairs, and Sky gently bounced her in his arms. "Bloom, wake up." He whispered.

"'M nasleeping..."

"Perfect, then I can drop you."

"What!?" Her grip tightened on him, and he chuckled.

"I don't know which room is yours. Point it out?"

"Oh...that one." She gestured towards a door down the hall.

"Alright then." Sky leaked backwards against the door to open it. Assuming the softly snoring lump on the other bed was Flora, he carried Bloom to hers.

"Time for bed." He whispered softly, untangling her arms from his neck.

"Sky?" Bloom murmured as she curled against him.

He smiled. "Yes?"

Her face lifted then, searching for something which he gladly gave her. Their lips met somewhere in the dark, and when it was over she sighed and curled against him. "Love you, Sky." She whispered into his chest.

"I love you too." He said softly. And he held her for a few more precious minutes, until her breathing had slowed and the hand that held his fell limp.

Sky gently shifted her off him and onto the bed, kissing her forehead as he stood to leave. "Goodnight Bloom." He whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then Sky left, feeling happier than he'd be in three long months.

**So there ya have it! Hope you liked it, review and let me know what you think! **

**SPOILERS:**

**SPOILERS:**

**SPOILERS:**

**Sky proposes in the original dub of the last movie. Just saying XD**


End file.
